


Thin Line

by SamuraiPanda



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Confrontation, Hate Sex, I'm so sorry, It's bad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Secret's Out, irdk i'm so sorry i'm bad at leaving hints, plot twist revealed, the first chapter is really filthy, there's a plot twist so stay tune for that, were the hints in the previous chapters enough?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiPanda/pseuds/SamuraiPanda
Summary: College parties are wild, things happen for the better or for the worst. When Yunhyeong and Chanwoo encounters one another, another verbal fight ensues. They've hated each other for years, even the thought of the other existing is enough to ruin their mood.But then again, things happen during a college party. It may be for the better or for the worst for these two.~~~double update: chapters 4 and 5





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> our short break just started so i wanted to at least post something before i spend the next 4 days studying. this is my first time to really write smut and tbh i can't believe i wrote this but hey, it's here and i hope i did it justice. i'm sorry for updating so slow! my next update might be during christmas break. i'm so sorry and thank you for your patience! i hope you guys enjoy this one and pls forgive me for i have sinned haha.

For as long as they both can remember, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo hated each other.

They’re already in college yet they continue to quarrel and fight every time they see one another, be it on or outside the campus. Because they’ve been fighting for so long, they forgot what exactly happened that caused this rift between them. Whatever, they don’t need a reason to hate each other anyway. Just by mere breathing, they loathe each other’s existence down to the core.

Usually when they’re both insulting one another, it’s either Yunhyeong’s best friend or Chanwoo’s friends who steps in to pacify the two. But even they got tired of the constant arguing and decided to take the seat of a bystander. “Honestly, do those two ever get tired of arguing?” Bobby, Yunhyeong’s childhood best friend, sighs for the nth time as they watch the two bicker over something so little. “I don’t think so hyung, they’ve been at it since high school yeah?” Donghyuk shrugs, checking his phone as he waits for the two to finish. “Oh yeah, are you going to the party later?” Donghyuk looks up from his phone and blinks at the question. “Party…? Ah! The huge party? Yeah, we’ll be going.” He frowns when he sees Bobby makes a face, “What is it, hyung?”, “Guess we have to keep both of them apart or they might ruin the atmosphere.” The two looks over at Chanwoo and Yunhyeong, the latter in position to throw the first move. Bobby curses under his breath and sprints to stop before things escalate. Donghyuk sighs deeply and shakes his head, going through his contacts in search of a particular name. “Guess I have to tell Junhoe and Jinhwan about this.” He grumbles.

* * *

 

Everything one would expect from a college party is present. The music is blasting through the speakers at max volume, the table is filled with various kinds of food, the bar is filled with students, some of which are still sober while some are drunk as heck.

All Yunhyeong had was just a glass of cocktail, yet for some reason, he’s starting to feel a bit dizzy. It’s been a while since he last drank so his tolerance must’ve dropped. It’s not because he didn’t want to drink, but it’s more that he _can’t_ drink because his girlfriend—well, _ex-_ girlfriend now, hated drinking.

The loud music was starting to make his head ache. Seeking relief, he excuses himself and left their group, going to one of the vacant guest rooms to rest until the discomfort subsides.

Once the noises were muffled down and the slight throbbing of his head was going away, Yunhyeong began to wonder why he agreed to go with Bobby again. Sure he likes to meet new people and he likes to drink but he’s not the party person kind of guy, big crowds like this makes him uncomfortable. “That Bobby, he just needed someone to drive him back home.” He grumbles, lying down on the bed as he exhales deeply.

Yunhyeong agreed only because his girlfriend broke up with him earlier that day. He needed to unwind, to...maybe start anew. Thinking about his past relationships, he begins to feel frustrated. What’s wrong with him? Why can’t he keep a relationship? He had already lost count of his exes, _that’s_ how much he sucks at relationships.

Before Yunhyeong could thoroughly contemplate his shortcomings, the loud music returns when the door was opened, followed by an ‘ah shit’ in the form of a hiss. The voice, however, is all too familiar to him. That voice belongs to the person that Yunhyeong wanted the least to see tonight. “What the heck are you doing here?” Chanwoo grimaces, standing in the doorway as he stares hard at him. Yunhyeong’s nostrils flares and he pushes himself up to a sitting position and faces the doorway. “I’m resting, now get out.” He sneers. “No way, you’ve been here long enough, you should get out.” Chanwoo remarks with a frown. “There are other rooms here, idiot. Maybe you should learn how to look for alternatives.” The snide remark causes Chanwoo’s eye to twitch as he enters the room and closes the door behind him.

“Listen here Song, this is a goddamn college party, We all know what the occupied rooms are used for. This is the only safe room left but unfortunately, you’re here. Now you get out.”

“Do you actually think that I’d follow what you say? Dream again, Jung.”

“I expected you to be a considerate person, but you’re really not.”

“Hey! I was the one who got here first, so you should just leave!”

“You’re overstaying in this room, so it’s you who should leave. Besides, why the hell are you here anyway? You never go to parties because your busy with your girlfriend.”

The younger one was about to continue but instead he smirks, causing Yunhyeong’s blood to heat up. “Oh right, you don’t have a girlfriend anymore. Aw, was she not good enough for you? Here to search for another victim that you’d hurt later on, huh Song?”

Chanwoo grins more when he sees Yunhyeong slowly getting angry and abruptly standing up, marching towards him. “Listen here, Jung. My personal life is my business, you don’t have any right to say that. You don’t even know me.” Yunhyeong snarls, pointing a finger at him as they stand face to face. Chanwoo snickers and cocked his head to the side. “Your love life has never been your business only, Song. The entire school is always updated.” He was amused that Yunhyeong took a step closer, slightly raising himself in an attempt to match Chanwoo’s height. “Shut it, my love life is definitely _not_ your business.” Now it was Yunhyeong’s turn to smirk when he remembers what the other had said a few moments ago, “Though that’s rich coming from you, talking about my ex. You never had one anyway so maybe you’re just jealous of the relationships I have. No one likes you anyway, _Jung_.” He spat his name, feeling proud when he sees anger flickering in the other’s eyes. Yunhyeong thought that the younger would finally back down, but he has never been so wrong in his life.

In an instant, he was pinned against the door, pain shooting up from his arm where Chanwoo was gripping tightly. When Yunhyeong locks eyes with him, he can feel the slight fear building up in him. Throughout the years they’ve been at each other’s throat, Chanwoo never became physical towards him, which is why he’s beginning to internally panic at what the other might do. “Shut it, Song. You don’t know anything either. Shut your pretty mouth before things get ugly.” Yunhyeong would be lying if he would say that Chanwoo’s snarl did not send shivers down his spine. His mind was screaming at him to not continue, but his mouth is faster than his brain.

“Why would I shut up? Maybe it’s true, considering how you’re reacting.”

“I said shut it.”

“I won’t. Not everyone follows your orders, Jung. The world doesn’t bow down to y—”

Yunhyeong’s eyes widen as he was forcibly silenced by a pair of lips against his own. The way Chanwoo crashes their lips is rough and Yunhyeong feels slight pain coming from his lower lip, causing him to immediately pull away and wipes his lips with his sleeve.

“What the fuck was that, Jung??”

“I told you that things would get ugly if you won’t shut it.”

“That doesn’t mean you’d silence me with a poor excuse of a kiss! I hate it when inexperienced people kiss me.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Yunhyeong knew that he’s digging his grave. “Mind you, I’m experienced at kissing, unlike you.” Chanwoo quips, but the older one was too focused on the fact that Chanwoo says he’s experienced in kissing _._ “Yeah? Doesn’t seem like it, Jung. That kiss was slopp—” He was silenced for the second time that night, but this time, the way Chanwoo moves his lips against his was too _good_ . Yunhyeong wasn’t even tipsy to begin with, but he was starting to feel dizzy from Chanwoo’s kiss. It’s intoxicating. _He’s intoxicating._ Yunhyeong feels like melting, but he doesn’t want to lose to him.

Slowly, Yunhyeong kisses him back, mimicking the lip movements of Chanwoo. The latter was surprised that he kissed back but he tries to not think too much about it. As their make out session continues, Chanwoo was starting to lose himself, but whatever, he can always blame it on the alcohol. It’s not like everyone, especially Yunhyeong, knows he only drank a single bottle of beer. He releases his grip on Yunhyeong’s arm as his hand slowly slides down his waist then hips and slips underneath his shirt, caressing his bare skin.

The sudden contact made Yunhyeong break the kiss with a gasp, looking at him with wide eyes. Chanwoo simply smirks, keeping his hand on Yunhyeong’s waist. “Looks like I am an experienced kisser, heck, even a better one than you since you broke away first.” He smugly says. “As if. I just got surprised cause your hand is cold as heck, Jung. I am still not convinced because I know you’re an inexperienced kisser.” Before Chanwoo could reply, a loud bang against the door was heard, the source coming from outside which was followed by laughter. Due to the sudden sound, Yunhyeong got surprised and instinctively moved away from the source of the disruption. He didn’t realize that he was now leaning on Chanwoo’s chest until he feels the grip on his hip. Chanwoo’s touch was doing something to Yunhyeong, and he doesn’t know what. “Let me go, Jung.” He demands, trying to push the younger away from him but to no avail as Chanwoo’s hold on him was strong. “You haven’t admitted that I’m the better kisser, Song.” He grins, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. “What’s there to admit if it’s not true? Give up.” Yunhyeong glares at him and tries to not be affected by the proximity.

Smirking, Chanwoo leans down, his lips inches from the older one’s ear. “I’ll make you admit it.” Yunhyeong didn’t know what’s getting into him, maybe the alcohol is starting to kick in because he practically _shivered_ from the whisper. His voice was so husky and seductive that he could feel his knees becoming weak already. Yunhyeong reaches behind to lock the door and scowls when he sees the smug look was back on Chanwoo’s face. “Don’t mistake this, Jung. I just want to avoid someone walking in and mistaking us for a couple.” Chanwoo rolls his eyes, staring down at him. “They won’t cause they all know that I’m too good to date you since you can never keep a relationship for long.” Yunhyeong can feel his face heating up from anger. Chanwoo has never dated yet he has the audacity to mock Yunhyeong and his failure of a love life.

“Take that back!”

“Why would I? It’s true anyway. How many exes do you have again?”

“Shut it!”

“Was your latest the 10th? No, that doesn’t sound right. It should be more…”

“I said shut it!”

“Make me, Song.”

Without thinking it through, Yunhyeong grabs his shirt and tugs him down to crash their lips together. Chanwoo immediately deepens their kiss, groaning softly when he feels Yunhyeong slightly rubbing their bulge together. As Chanwoo rubs back, Yunhyeong whimpers slightly and mumbles a weak ‘fuck’ against his lips. Chanwoo breaks the kiss and looks down on Yunhyeong, seeing how swollen his lips are already, and his face flushed pink. When Chanwoo licks his lips, a soft sound escapes Yunhyeong’s throat. “I’d gladly fuck you, but I don’t fuck virgin losers.” Chanwoo sees Yunhyeong’s eyes harden, a snarl forming on his lips. “I’ve dated a lot of times and you still think that’s I’m a virgin?” He hisses, watching how Chanwoo’s eyes darkens and his finger presses hard against his hip.

Without saying anything in reply, Chanwoo pushes Yunhyeong onto the bed, snickering when he sees the annoyed look of the man now sprawled out before him. When he begins to unbuckle his belt, Yunhyeong’s eyes trails down to his bulge and gulps slightly. “Strip. I don’t want to remove your clothes.” Chanwoo says as he proceeds to remove his shirt. “As if I’d let you touch me intimately.” Yunhyeong tries to keep his voice steady as he also begins to undress. Chanwoo snorts, “As if what we’ll be doing isn’t intimate.” He mumbles, searching the drawers for some condoms and lube. “We’ll just fuck, Jung. There’s nothing intimate with that. And we hate each other so how would an intimate sex be possible.” Yunhyeong counters, watching as the younger pulls out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

“You’re so slow, can’t you hurry up?”

“Can’t you shut up before I fuck you raw?”

Yunhyeong’s breath hitches, the thought of Chanwoo fucking him raw makes him shiver. _‘Fuck…what’s he doing to me.’_ Yunhyeong thinks, swallowing thickly. “I don’t want to feel your small dick raw, so I’ll pass.” Chanwoo sends him a hard glare, reaching out and grabs Yunhyeong’s face by his cheeks, “I’m not small. And I don’t want to fuck you raw anyways because you’re dirty.” Chanwoo taunts him, missing the hurt flashing through Yunhyeong’s eyes. The younger one proceeds to take his length out, stroking it before bringing it closer to the older’s mouth, “Suck.” He demands, releasing his hold on his face. Yunhyeong eyes the cock in front of him, unconsciously licking his lips at the size because _fuck Chanwoo IS big_. “I’ve seen bigger dicks, yours isn’t much impressive.” He tries hard not give in, pulling back a bit. He yelps when Chanwoo grabs his hair, bringing him closer to his cock, “Shut your mouth and suck.” He hisses. Yunhyeong glares at him then hesitantly opens his mouth, slowly and tentatively  licking the tip down to his shaft. He wasn’t sure if he can take Chanwoo in his mouth, but there was no way in hell that he would admit defeat. He continues the long licks for a few more times before he slowly takes the cock in his mouth and begins to suck him.

Chanwoo watches him, he was taking his time so he grins and suddenly thrusts into his mouth, hearing Yunhyeong gag and glare at him with teary eyes. “Oooh what a great expression, guess it’s a given since you’re a slut.” He comments, slowly fucking his mouth before gradually increasing his pace. “Look at me, slut.” He tugs his hair, causing Yunhyeong’s eyes to snap open and glare at him once again. For some reason, Yunhyeong glaring at him with teary eyes was just too arousing. Chanwoo wanted to see more of that expression, especially once he fucks him.

_‘Shit, I can’t wait.’_

Chanwoo pulls out and orders him to get on his hands and knees as he grabs a packet of condom. Yunhyeong gulps but complies nonetheless. He watches how Chanwoo rips the packet, sliding the condom on, and was about to apply lube on himself. Yunhyeong’s eyes widen in panic, “H-hey! Why the fuck aren’t you prepping me?” He demands. Chanwoo simply rolls his eyes, “There’s no need for it since you’re a slut. It’s a given that you’ve take countless dicks up in your ass.” He slaps the other’s ass for emphasis. “I’m not a slut! And it’s been a while since I had sex okay! I don’t let others fuck me if they’re not good.” Hearing that, Chanwoo smirks and raises a brow, “So you’re saying that I’m good? Because we are about to have sex and I am about to fuck you senseless.” He says, amused. Yunhyeong nearly whimpered from his words but manages to control himself. “Prep me or I’ll leave cause you don’t know how to properly pleasure someone..” He taunts, watching how Chanwoo rolls his eyes but nonetheless applies lube on his fingers and rubs them together.

With his lubed finger, Chanwoo slowly massages his entrance before inserting it in. He feels Yunhyeong tighten and sees him tense up. “What’s with you, you’re acting like you’re a virgin.” Chanwoo snorts as he proceeds to finger him. “Ngh...i-it’s just been a while since I was fucked okay.” Yunhyeong squeezes his eyes shut when a second finger was inserted, trying to ignore the burn. “You could be fucked by anyone even if they’re not your boyfriend.” Chanwoo sighs, slowly stretching him. “Can you relax? You’re too tense.” He adds, annoyed. “I’m trying! And I don’t let strangers fuck me!”, “Tsk. You’re too traditional.” Despite that, Chanwoo takes his time to prep Yunhyeong, rubbing and pressing inside as he searches for the bundle of nerves. When he presses on a certain area, he hears Yunhyeong moan loudly and his hips jerk back. Chanwoo removes his fingers and applies lube on his cock, coating it thoroughly before he positions himself, rubbing the tip against the entrance. He sees how Yunhyeong was already panting, his back already sheen with sweat. “Silent already, Song?” He teases, his hand rubbing his thigh then his ass. “Just fuck me, Jung-aaah!” Yunhyeong grips the bedsheets, tears spilling as Chanwoo slowly enters him without a warning. The burn was too much and Yunhyeong was having trouble breathing.

Even thoroughly prepping him, he was really tight and Chanwoo groans at the tightness. Yunhyeong was taking deep breaths but cries out when Chanwoo proceeds to fuck him without giving him time to adjust. “S-slow down!” He exclaims with a sob. “Why would I?” Chanwoo asks, though he slowed down a bit. “I-I don’t like—hng! quick fucks!” Yunhyeong pants, feeling a hand on his back pushing him down so that his chest was pressed against the mattress. “You’re so picky, no wonder it’s been a while since you got fucked.” Chanwoo clicks his tongue, but complies with his request as he slows his pace, allowing Yunhyeong to relax a bit and to try and adjust to Chanwoo’s thick girth.

He wanted to counter what Chanwoo said but his mind was slowly turning blank as the stretch becomes pleasurable. Yunhyeong wanted to moan badly, but moaning would be an indirect way of admitting that Chanwoo _is_ good. He never expected that his enemy would be so considerate towards him in bed. He was being slow as per requested—hell, he was even being gentle.

In an attempt to silence the moans he’s desperately trying to keep on, he bites the bedsheets to muffle it. He whimpers again and shivers, goosebumps running through his skin when he feels Chanwoo’s breath against his ear, the thrusting gradually picking up in pace. “You said you don’t like quick fucks, but I’ll make you like them. I’ll make you beg for more.” Chanwoo whispers, snapping his hips forward, thrusting deeper. He presses his lips against Yunhyeong’s neck before grazing his teeth against the skin down to his shoulder where he sinks his teeth on the patch of flesh, earning a sweet cry from his enemy. “You’re tightening up, Song. Enjoying yourself?” Chanwoo hums, licking the bite mark. “H-hng! T-this is nothing compared t-to my past fucks.” Yunhyeong says through clenched teeth, jerking his head back to moan loudly as electricity shoots up his spine when Chanwoo hits his prostate. “Since no one will hear cause of the loud music, I’m gonna make you scream and beg for more, Song.” Chanwoo grabs his hips, licking his lips at the sight of the older one crying. He grabs a fistful of hair and yanks his head back, capturing his lips in a heated open mouth kiss.

Feeling his peak, Yunhyeong begins to jerk himself off, wanting to release so bad. As their tongues meet in a fight for dominance, Chanwoo feels Yunhyeong growing tense and whimpering into the kiss. “Already? Wow your stamina sucks. Maybe this is also why you can’t keep a relationship, because you cum way too fast.” He mocks and proceeds to pound inside him. He doesn’t want to admit it, but the sight of Yunhyeong’s face and the sound of his moans are sinfully beautiful. Come to think of it, Yunhyeong has always been good-looking, having visuals that are known to steal hearts. It never bothered him that Yunhyeong is always dating, but seeing the state Yunhyeong is currently at now and thinking that others had seen him like this made his blood boil. It’s unpleasant for Chanwoo having thoughts of others experiencing the hot mess that Yunhyeong becomes. He grabs hold of Yunhyeong’s wrists and pulls them while thrusting roughly, trying to drown his thoughts with the muffled cries of the man he hates. When his wrist was released, Yunhyeong tries to steady himself but falls onto a pillow. He screams when Chanwoo’s hand made contact with his ass, he can feel his right cheek stinging.

The older one did not expect the younger to keep on going, considering that they both hate each other, he thought he’d finish after one round. “Y-you fucker…” Yunhyeong half whines while glaring behind his shoulder. The sensation was too much for him to suppress and he can no longer keep his moans in with how Chanwoo was pounding inside him. Yunhyeong feels Chanwoo’s fingertips brushing lightly against the nape of his neck before proceeding to wrap his fingers around it, shoving his face against the mattress. He’s sure that his enemy is smirking in triumph, but frankly, Yunhyeong no longer cares. He’s too lost in the pleasure that Chanwoo was giving, and as much as it hurts his pride to acknowledge what Chanwoo said, he can’t deny the truth.

Chanwoo’s right. Yunhyeong wants more, and more he gets.

He didn’t know how much time had gone by. The intensity of the music was the same as when he arrived at the party, and it still remains steady. Just like the pace Chanwoo keeps while fucking him after several rounds. Yunhyeong may not have kept track of time, but he definitely kept track of the positions that they’ve done and the number of rounds they’ve gone through.

The number of times he came, though, he lost count.

They have gone through five rounds of rough sex and Yunhyeong is surprised that Chanwoo’s not slowing down. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to have sex with someone who he spent years hating on, especially going to the extent of watching Chanwoo thrusting in him while he stares at his eyes through the mirror. It’s so obscene and so _scandalous_ , having to watch himself with his legs spread wide as he’s being fucked by the thick length of the bane of his existence. He really shouldn’t give in to the pleasure, in fact, he should feel disgusted with what they’re doing. They _hate_ each other.

_Detest. Loathe. Despise. Abhor._

But the way Chanwoo was holding his hips, his hand rubbing his thigh, his lips brushing against his skin, his tongue trailing from his back to his nape, his breath ghosting on his ear, his piercing gaze locked on his own is making it _so hard_ for Yunhyeong to feel disgusted. He’s tired, sensitive and his mind cannot function properly, let alone can he speak coherently. The only thing Yunhyeong can do as of the moment is to grab hold of Chanwoo’s arm to steady himself, unknowingly moaning the others name. He nearly whines in protest when Chanwoo suddenly pulls out only to flip their positions, trapping Yunhyeong beneath him.

Out of the positions they’ve done, Yunhyeong feels incredibly vulnerable in this one. “Hey! W-what’s with this position? Isn’t this an intimate position?!” He exclaims, hands coming up to push him off but was quickly pinned down. “The day I become intimate with you is the day the world ends, Song.” Chanwoo snorts, “The only reason why I’m gonna fuck you in this position is because I want to see you fully submit to me.”  Releasing his wrists, he pushes his legs open and guides his cock back to Yunhyeong’s stretched hole, slowly entering him.

“You’re taking me in much easier compared to earlier, I’m really that good huh?”

“B-bastard! I’d n-never say that!”

“Oh? You were moaning my name loudly. Does that not mean anything?”

“You must be hearing things! I’d rather fail college than moan your stupid name.”

“You were moving your hips earlier, babydoll. Still not convinced?”

“Fuck no! And don’t use that nickname!”

The slow and long thrusts was driving Yunhyeong crazy. He got used to Chanwoo doing it quick and rough, the slow pace would’ve been appreciated more had the younger done it at the beginning, but now Yunhyeong’s too horny and too impatient for vanilla sex. “Fucker, hurry up!” He growls, walls clenching desperately around the hardness buried deep in him. Grinning, Chanwoo slowly pulls back. “So impatient, babydoll.” The nickname causes the older’s stomach to churn, he was about to snap at him but a loud moan replaced his words as Chanwoo slams back inside.

With eyes shut tight, Yunhyeong grips the bedsheets and a new batch of tears spills once again, his knuckles turning white. This position allows Chanwoo a clear view of his face. Deep down, he knows that he wanted to watch his expressions whenever he thrusts in him. Chanwoo’s mesmerized by Yunhyeong, especially when the older one’s crying his name, implicitly begging for more. And to think that the sweetest moans are produced from being fucked by him, Chanwoo feels something swell in his chest. He feels warm, the kind of warmth that he never experienced before.

He may be doing the fucking, but Chanwoo knows he’s the one who’s fucked.

From the thighs, he runs his hands up to his waist, bringing him closer so that his thrusts could go deeper. His eyes shifts to Yunhyeong’s mouth, seeing drool trickling down. A silent chuckle escapes his lips as he leans down and slowly licks his drool. He was about to pull back but notices that Yunhyeong parts his lips and pokes his tongue out. Amused, Chanwoo decides to indulge him with a kiss quite different from the ones he gave before. The kiss was gentle and sweet, a sharp contrast to the lustful slapping of skin resonating throughout the room. For a moment, Yunhyeong thought he was dreaming because there’s no way that Chanwoo’s kissing him tenderly, but the intensity returned as their mouths open and their tongues stroking one another quickly.

The kiss ends swiftly as Yunhyeong pulls back to moan loudly. Chanwoo attacks his neck with wet kisses, sucking on his skin, feeling his enemy clenching around him once again. He wanted to make him cum without being touched so he holds his wrists down, ignoring the cries of protest and instead aims for that bundle of nerves again. When Yunhyeong twitches underneath him, he smirks and repeatedly pumps on the same spot while licking his collarbone. The moment Chanwoo marks him, he hears his enemy cry out in pure bliss before tensing up and came. The younger one’s release follows shortly.

After what seems like forever, they both lie motionless, panting from the intensity. They’re both sticky and Yunhyeong didn’t like the feeling at all, but he was too tired to shove the other off of him. Turns out, he didn’t need to do anything because after pulling out, Chanwoo stands up and slides the condom off of his now flaccid cock, tied a knot to keep his seed from spilling, then disposes it while he wipes himself clean. Yunhyeong watches in disbelief as Chanwoo redresses himself in silence and fixes his hair as decently as he could before exiting the room without even saying a word to him.

It hurts. For some reason, Chanwoo fucking then leaving him without saying anything hurts. He should feel angry towards him, like he always do. _But why can’t he do it now?_ He may have denied the fact that he felt incredibly good during sex, but he can’t deny this strong feeling of hurt. He might have been used for sex. Yes there were kissing, but they were out of lust. There is one kiss that was different, but it lasted a second or two before passion overtook it.

_‘Babydoll.’_

His eyes flutters close as he hears the imaginary whisper. His voice was warm and husky, but his stomach dropped when Chanwoo used that nickname. It sounded like he’s just a doll. He’s just a plaything that would eventually be tossed aside after using. Chanwoo called him babydoll, and Yunhyeong feels what a neglected toy would feel after being set aside when its owner had grown tired of playing with.

He was used and was left forgotten once Chanwoo was done with him.

Yunhyeong curls up slightly, wincing as he feels the pain from his lower back. He feels a lump forming in his throat so he grabs a pillow and buries his face in it.

He was used just to fulfill the sexual urges of his enemy.

The music was still blasting, effortlessly muffling the sniffles coming from the shaking man who was left alone.


	2. Secret Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo and Yunhyeong had come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the delay!! i was busy with our finals exam and then when Christmas break came, i was busy with my family hhhh. but don't worry! i have a lot in store for you all and this is just the first part of it uwu. i hope you enjoy this! sorry for the wait and thank you so much!

For the first time in years, Chanwoo is having the greatest day of his entire life. Since morning, he has not seen or heard about Yunhyeong around school. It’s annoying, how he always encounters Yunhyeong anywhere and everywhere in school, he thinks that he must have done something for the universe to punish him. Today though, Chanwoo is having the time of his life, enjoying his classes without having his day ruined by the sight of his enemy.

 _‘Come to think of it though,’_ Chanwoo munches on a pepero stick as he walks down the corridor, _‘I don’t think there was ever a time that the bastard was absent.’_ He frowns, wondering why the hell is he even thinking about the other’s absence. He shakes his head and goes to find Donghyuk, he needs someone to talk to so that he wouldn’t think about things that aren’t important. It’s an absolutely wonderful day so why would Chanwoo want to ruin it by thinking about someone who is so insignificant to him.

Yes, Yunhyeong is insignificant to him. Thinking about him is a waste of time and brain cells.

There’s no way that Chanwoo constantly thinks about his enemy since last night happened. It’s ridiculous to believe that Chanwoo remembers how Yunhyeong’s lips felt against his own. It’s not possible for Chanwoo to vividly remember how Yunhyeong looked trapped beneath him. It’s highly unlikely for Chanwoo to hear and even remember the soft cries and sweet moans that the pretty-faced bastard made last night. It’s absolutely _impossible_ to say with confidence AND conclude that Chanwoo actually _enjoys_ seeing Yunhyeong crumble from his touch and bites AND likes how the older one calls out his name unintentionally.

That’s totally impossible. Not gonna happen. Nope. Never.

“Hey! Jung Chanwoo!”

Hearing his name being yelled startled the said boy and pulled him from his thoughts. He searches for the source only to find Donghyuk grinning at him while Bobby was beside him, snickering. He raises a brow as Donghyuk gestures him to come closer, to which he obliges.

“Hey man, what’s with the frown?” Bobby asks, stifling his laughter as he tries to calm down. “Yeah Chan, what’s up? Did something bad happen earlier?” Donghyuk asks, trying to be the better friend and not laugh. He’s failing though, Chanwoo could see how his shoulders were shaking. “No, just thinking. Why is Bobby-hyung with us?” He immediately changes the subject, though he was really wondering why since Bobby is always with Yunhyeong. “Well, whatever you were thinking, I bet it’s hella intense.” Bobby nudges him with a grin then he shrugs, “Yun sorta ditched me by not coming to class. It’s weird though, he always comes to class. He might’ve been sick or way too hungover last night since he just vanished the entire night.” He adds, inserting his hands in his pockets. “I figured he could tag along with us for the time being, that’ll be cool right?” Donghyuk asks, looking at Chanwoo straight in the eyes. The youngest gulps, staring right back before nodding slightly, he really couldn’t say no to him. Donghyuk, upon seeing the nod, immediately brightens up, “Good! Now let’s grab lunch!” He chirps, grabbing both their wrists and dragging them to the cafeteria.

Chanwoo was thankful to have another person with them. At least he’ll be really distracted and won’t even pay attention to the faint, small sound ringing in his ear that sounds exactly like Yunhyeong weakly calling out for him.

* * *

The next day, Bobby was thrilled when Yunhyeong entered their classroom just before the bell rang. It was unusual for him to come in late, let alone limping. He tried to ask him about his absence, but all Yunhyeong gave to him as a reply was a smile and asked if he had some notes. Bobby has known him since childhood, so he knows the smile that he just gave. He no longer pushed the question and instead grinned and pulled out his notes. He was about to hand it to him but instead threw it at his laughing best friend when the latter asked if he had really took notes and not doodle.

A few minutes before lunch ends, he and Yunhyeong were walking back to their classroom when Bobby heard his name being called. “Bobby-hyung! Oh! Yunhyeong-hyung is back!” Donghyuk chirps, waving enthusiastically at them. Yunhyeong grins and was about to wave back but his face turns sour when he sees the person he wanted to see the least in the entire world trailing Donghyuk.

“Song.”

“Jung.”

Bobby heaves out a deep sigh upon seeing the two glaring at each other at such close distance. “Look who decided to show up.” Chanwoo says, surveying him from his head down to his feet. “Obviously, I just had a hungover, Jung. It can’t kill me.” Yunhyeong spits, narrowing his eyes. “Oh? That’s a pity.”, “Guys please, lunch is about to end and we’ll be late. Can we just go?” Donghyuk whines, “Yeah man, you two do whatever you do later after class.. Come on, Yun.” Bobby tugs on his friend’s bag, but Yunhyeong doesn’t move one bit. “You go ahead, Bobby. I’ll catch up.” Yunhyeong says without taking his eyes off of Chanwoo’s. “Chan?”, “I’ll follow, Dong. I have to settle something with this bastard.” Chanwoo smirks, seeing Yunhyeong’s eyes harden. The two other friends looks at each other before shrugging and making their way to their respective classrooms. .

“So,” Chanwoo broke the silence, but not the glare. “Hungover huh.” Yunhyeong’s upper lip twitches in annoyance when he sees that stupid smirk, “Yeah, asshole. It’s your fault too.” He says in a hushed whisper. “Oh? Pleasure’s mine, babydoll.” Chanwoo’s smirk grows when he sees that lovely angry expression that Yunhyeong had when he fucked him last night. “Aah...there’s that look.” The younger mumbles, unconsciously reaching out to touch Yunhyeong’s face, only to have his hand slapped away. “Don’t you touch me, Jung. You don’t have the right to.” Yunhyeong growls and jabs a finger at Chanwoo’s face, letting out a surprised sound when Chanwoo grabs his wrist tightly and leans down to his ear. “H-hey!”, “I think I do have the right, Song. You yourself allowed me to touch you last night and you enjoyed it. Maybe you want me to touch you again hm?” His whispers sends shivers down Yunhyeong’s spine, the latter's eyes fluttering close. Chanwoo notices the sudden silence, chuckling softly while pulling back a bit in order to tilt Yunhyeong’s chin up. “Do you want me to touch you, Song?” A strange warmth spreads around Chanwoo’s body before travelling south when he sees Yunhyeong’s eyes harden. “You fucking bastard.” He shakily growls, freeing his wrist just to grab Chanwoo’s arm and drags him to the restroom.

Once they entered, Yunhyeong immediately locks the door and faces Chanwoo, hissing when he sees the smug look on the younger. “You little fuck, wipe that smug smirk away.”, “Make me, Song.” Chanwoo raises a brow, challenging him. Getting annoyed with him, Yunhyeong grabs his face before tugging him down and crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss. Chanwoo groans when his hair was tugged roughly, pinning Yunhyeong against the door as his hands wander over his clothed chest. Their lips separate as Chanwoo grazes his teeth on Yunhyeong’s neck lightly, feeling the other shiver and grab his shoulders. “You get turned on easily, Song. Maybe your sex drive was too much for your exes to handle.” He growls, biting his neck playfully, delighting in the small moan that he heard. “S-so? M-my sex life has nothing to do with you, Jung.” Yunhyeong hopes his words had some bite to it, apparently it did as Chanwoo looks at him. Yunhyeong gulps and shakes because oh god it’s _that_ stare. The stare Chanwoo had last night. There’s something about it that makes Yunhyeong want to actually _submit_ before him. He wouldn’t admit it of course, he still has his pride. And they still hate each other with a burning passion.

A burning passion that translates into mind-blowing sex.

“Mhm sure, you’re hard though, Song.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

Oh god. The smirk was there again.

One of the things that Yunhyeong found out last night was that the stare and smirk combo of Chanwoo is, perhaps, the deadliest combo in the universe. “Tell you what.” Yunhyeong flinches a bit when Chanwoo’s nose brushes against his ear, a small whimper escaping his lips when Chanwoo breathes into his ear. “You obviously enjoyed last night, and you’re not bad in bed. Could use a bit work though, you acted like you’re a virgin even if you got laid countless times.” The devil-incarnate-of-a-bastard whispers, his large hands sliding down to hold his waist, his fingers slipping under his shirt. “Spit it, bastard.” Yunhyeong shakily hisses, trying his best to push him away. When Chanwoo’s tongue darts out to slowly lick his ear, Yunhyeong’s breath hitches and unknowingly wraps his arms around the younger’s shoulders. “Let’s be enemies with benefits. You don’t have to like me, Song. I’m just here for the sex and to relieve stress.”, “What’s it in for me huh.” Yunhyeong’s voice was faint, his breathing heavy. It was really hot and he can barely focus with the nibbling of his ear and the caressing of his skin by the bane of his existence.

“You’d get better at sex, saving you from your embarrassing stamina and virgin-like reactions.”

“Fuck you, I don’t have those.”

“”Prove it though. Are you in or not?”

Yunhyeong really didn’t want to accept, he can still remember what happened last night and he didn’t want to feel what he felt before. But seeing the challenging and almost taunting smirk of the younger, he felt his face turn red with anger. There’s no way in hell would he give Chanwoo the pleasure of winning.

Instead of a reply, Yunhyeong roughly removes Chanwoo’s hands on him and gets down on his knees. Chanwoo was momentarily surprised, but the smirk returns immediately as he sees the other unbuckling his belt, undoing his pants and freeing his already half hard cock. “It suits you, Song. I bet other guys would kill to be in my spot to have their dick sucked by a pretty whore.” He snickers, running his fingers through Yunhyeong’s hair before gripping them, pleased when he was met with the glare of his enemy.

“What are you waiting for? Suck.”

“I would if you’d stop calling me a whore or a slut, you bastard.”

“Cute. Now suck.”

Chanwoo brings his cock closer to Yunhyeong’s lips, chuckling when he hears a displeased sound. He watches as Yunhyeong parts his lips and pokes his tongue out to lick him.

To say that the sight of Yunhyeong sucking him off is nice is an understatement. It’s mesmerizing.  _He's_ mesmerizing. He has this unusual aura that captivates  _anyone_ , anyone except Chanwoo. But after last night, Chanwoo was starting to feel weird. Seeing Yunhyeong sucking him off right now makes him think that maybe…

 _Just_ maybe

He wants to wreck him.

“Enough, make yourself useful and go to the sink and remove your pants.” Chanwoo orders with a growl. Yunhyeong glares at him and pulls back, wiping his lips roughly with his sleeve before he stands up and makes his way over to the sink wordlessly.

Chanwoo’s eyes follows him as he pulls out a packet of condom from his wallet, ripping it open and rolling it onto his length before going behind Yunhyeong, who had his hands planted on the sink and his bare ass exposed all for him. “Spread your legs and raise your hips, babydoll.” He catches the fiery glare of Yunhyeong from the mirror, seeing the older bare his teeth. “Don’t call me that!”

 _A fiery Song Yunhyeong_ , Chanwoo concludes, _is a very tempting Song Yunhyeong._

“It suits you.” Chanwoo roughly pushes his back down, making him bend. Yunhyeong was about to snap at him for being rough but he tensed up instead, eyes widening when he feels the tip poking against his entrance. “Hey! Why the fuck won’t you prep me???” He exclaims, suddenly feeling nervous. Chanwoo frowns and raises a brow, “We fucked a lot of times last night, and for sure you got fucked more after I left. You can already handle without prep.” Chanwoo holds his hips and slowly pushes in. “Fuck Song, why are you still tight?!” He growls in annoyance, noticing the tensed shoulders of the older one. He glances at the mirror and sees the nervousness and pain and—are those tears?

Upon seeing the small tears building at the corner of Yunhyeong’s eyes, Chanwoo immediately stops pushing forward. He was about to come up with another snarky insult when he heard his name, his _name_ being called weakly.

“C-chanwoo please…” Yunhyeong whimpers shakily, his hands gripping against the sink like his life depends on it.

Yunhyeong is his enemy, he doesn’t give a damn about him. He should disregard what he feels and just do what he wants.

When the first tear rolled, however, Chanwoo sighs deeply. “Fuck…” he mumbles before pulling back and bringing his fingers to Yunhyeong’s mouth, poking them against his lips. Yunhyeong jerks at the sudden poke, eyes wide open. He looks confused, but Chanwoo can still see the faint traces of nervousness and fear.

“W-wha…”

“Wet them. You better do it thoroughly, I don’t have lube with me.”

Yunhyeong glances at Chanwoo in the mirror in disbelief. He did not expect Chanwoo to be this considerate. Gulping softly, he closes his eyes and opens his lips, taking the fingers in his mouth and proceeds to lick and even suck them. The younger watches him, swallowing thickly at the sight of Yunhyeong sucking his fingers.

After a while, Chanwoo slips his free hand under Yunhyeong’s shirt and pinches his nipple, eliciting a sound in between a yelp and a moan, taking this opportunity to remove his now wet fingers. “Y-you asshole.” Yunhyeong hisses weakly when he hears the other snicker. “So playing with your nipples makes you weak huh.” Chanwoo smirks, bringing his now slick fingers against the older one’s hole, rubbing his entrance slowly as he leans down to lick Yunhyeong’s neck, his eyes staring into Yunhyeongs from the mirror.

“It...it does not..ng!” Yunhyeong shuts his eyes and inhales sharply when a finger slowly enters. He tries his best to relax and breathes deeply. He’s still nervous and scared, exposed and vulnerable in front of his enemy. A small gasp escaped his lips when Chanwoo licks the nape of his neck before nipping, his other hand playing with his nipple while he was trying to stretch him.

Yunhyeong shivers when a puff of hot air hits his ear, “Look at me, babydoll.” Chanwoo whispers. Yunhyeong hated that nickname. He wanted to give Chanwoo a piece of his mind for calling him that. But his body moves despite his mind’s protest. He opens his eyes and stares back at Chanwoo, seeing him slowly licking the crook of his neck.

The older one was surprisingly quiet while Chanwoo was prepping him. There are no insults or snide remarks thrown at the younger, but the latter did not mind. He assumes that Yunhyeong was too distracted to even feel the stretching, heck, he didn’t even notice that the second finger was already in.

What surprised Chanwoo was how Yunhyeong became responsive and so...clingy. While slowly stretching him, Yunhyeong's releasing soft sounds and is actually _nuzzling_ his head against Chanwoo’s neck. The younger didn’t know what to feel, he is sure that the older one didn’t know that he's doing it. Chanwoo never experienced this side of Yunhyeong. Deep down though, the younger one is amused as to how the older was responding.

When Chanwoo feels that he’s ready, he uses his own saliva to lubricate himself the best he could. He removes his fingers and prods his entrance with his tip. Chanwoo commands Yunhyeong to look at him again, a hand firmly holding onto his waist. Yunhyeong jerks his head back slightly, biting his lower lip when Chanwoo finally enters. He opens his eyes to glare at Chanwoo who has that annoying smirk on his face again.

“Can you stop smirking?? It’s annoy—ah!” Yunhyeong ducks his head, unable to stop the loud moan caused by Chanwoo’s sudden thrust. “What was that?” Chanwoo feigns ignorance to his words, pulling back slowly before snapping his hips forward just before the other was about to speak. His grin widens when he hears the rather loud moan resonating around the restroom. “Didn’t know that you’re a screamer, Song. That’s cute but others might hear.” He nips his neck playfully before settling on a steady and fast pace.

“I-I’m not a screamer!”

“Mhmm, then what are you doing right now?”

“N-nothing—ngh!! A-and stop smirking!”

“Why? Does it turn you on, babydoll?”

Chanwoo raises a brow, his smirk grows wide when he hears Yunhyeong’s breath hitch and feels him clenching around him. “Oooh what’s this, Song. Did that turn you on?” A chill runs down Yunhyeong’s spine as Chanwoo fucking _purrs_ into his ear.

He’s dangerous. Absolutely dangerous. He’s as dangerous as the devil.

But why can’t Yunhyeong seem to just stay away from him?

Yunhyeong gasps when his nipples are being played with, causing him to whimper slightly. “Who knew you’d make the cutest sounds, Song.” Chanwoo whispers, slowly licking his ear, his eyes never leaving Yunhyeong’s. They're both starting to sweat because of the heat, but despite the saltiness of his sweat, Chanwoo can taste a hint of sweetness.

He should be disgusted. It’s sweat after all. _His_ sweat. The man he hates for the longest time. But really, how the hell can Chanwoo feel any ounce of disgust when the person he loathes the most has arguably the sweetest moan and the most beautiful reactions during sex ever?

Hissing at the thought, Chanwoo fastens his pace while trying to ignore the cries of his name. When he knows that Yunhyeong is on the verge of releasing, he pinches his nipples and bites his earlobe at the same time, feeling the older one spazz under him then goes limp from the intensity of his release.

They're both panting hard, Chanwoo with his arms now loosely wrapped around Yunhyeong’s waist after pulling out. He's leaning on the older, expecting to be yelled at. It never happened though. Yunhyeong seems to not mind the added weight, though there was something that he did mind.

“Wh..what time is it…” Chanwoo automatically shifts his gaze to his wrist watch. “Twenty minutes past one.” He heard the older groan in displeasure. “I can’t believe I skipped first period for this, fucker.” Chanwoo scoffs and rolls his eyes. “What, you never skip classes? What are you,  goody two-shoes?” Yunhyeong lets out a sound of protest and weakly jabs his elbow against Chanwoo’s side. “Unlike you, I come to school to actually learn.” The younger sighs deeply, poking his sides and earning a yelp from the other.

“Just say you went to the infirmary cause you’re still slightly hungover from last night, stupid.” Yunhyeong begins to push himself off of the sink, glaring at the other to get off of him. “As if the professor would buy that excuse, moron.” Chanwoo glares back at him, retracting his arms from his waist. “Well what else can you come up with, idiot.” Yunhyeong checks his own wristwatch, sighing as he had nothing else in mind. “I can’t go back now, I’ll just wait until first period ends. You should go so that you could get some knowledge into that empty head of yours.” Chanwoo _should_ be angry at the remark, but to the older one’s surprise, he merely laughs.

“As if I’d obey you. Sorry not sorry babydoll, but I ain’t going anywhere until the bell rings.” Yunhyeong groans again and tilts his head to the side. “I should’ve never agreed in the first place…” Chanwoo slightly narrows his eyes at those words. “Oh? Are you only regretting it now?” Yunhyeong knows the younger is trying to rile him up. It did, but only the slightest. “Having sex is not something that I regret, dumbass. Plus it’s you who pushed me to.” Chanwoo blinks twice, once again surprised by his reply.

“Listen here, Song. It’s you who dragged me here.” Yunhyeong was slowly getting angry as he straightens up and turns around, grabbing Chanwoo’s shirt and tugs him down. “I only dragged you because you made me angry, Jung.” Chanwoo smirks, leaning closer until their noses touch. “I only said that maybe you want me to touch you again, and then you got angry. But look at where we are now, Song. We fucked again because you wanted to be fucked.” Yunhyeong bares his teeth as he exhales sharply, his grip tightening against his shirt. “I didn’t know why the fuck I did that okay, but I just really wanted you to wipe that stupid ass smirk off of your ugly face.” Chanwoo hums, his hands brushing against the other's bare thighs before slowly coming up to rest on his hips.

“Sure. I bet you also don’t know why you agreed to be enemies with benefit.” Yunhyeong can feel his cheeks heat up, but he honestly doesn’t know if it’s from anger or something else. “I did it because I didn’t want to lose to you.” Chanwoo finally growls and pins him against the sink. “Oh? Is this just a game for you, Song?” Yunhyeong squirms in discomfort, Chanwoo is pressed against him again and the sink is digging into his lower back. “Fuck yes it is.” Chanwoo hooks his hands under his legs and lifts Yunhyeong up onto the sink, spreading his legs wide as he positions himself in between.

“Well then, Song. Since we have time to kill, maybe we should see who cums the most. Since, as you said, this is just a game.” Yunhyeong sees that dangerous glint in his eyes again. Their faces are close, their breaths mingling with one another.

Chanwoo was hard and hungry, and maybe he was too.

“Fine.”

* * *

 After the agreement and the exchange of numbers, Yunhyeong or Chanwoo would message the other whenever they’re in need of relief. Be it before class, during breaks, in between periods, or after classes, they’d find ways to sneak out and meet each other in secret within school grounds just to fuck. They had never been to each other’s houses, it was part of their agreement that they’ll only fuck in school. The idea of doing it in either one’s house is weird. Too weird.

As their secret de-stressing continues, Chanwoo begins to notice tiny details. Yunhyeong was starting to get used to him, he wouldn’t whine about not being prepped anymore. But when he is being prepped, he observes that Yunhyeong really becomes clingy. The older tends to nuzzle his head against the younger’s neck, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek against Chanwoo’s hair whenever the latter leans down to bite his shoulder. Chanwoo notes that Yunhyeong is a scratcher, his nails may be short and dull but they still turn into claws while they were relieving, always digging painfully into the skin of his back, leaving long, angry red marks afterwards.

Most of all, though, Chanwoo delights in a certain discovery: Yunhyeong whimpers and whines whenever he wants more.

Sure they are enemies, but who was Chanwoo to resist the irresistible sounds that the other makes?

The more sounds Yunhyeong makes, the more Chanwoo gives.

Other than that, Chanwoo’s not the only one who begins to notice. Yunhyeong pays close attention to him for some reason, though he always tells himself that there might be something that he might use for blackmail purposes. Did he manage to collect any blackmail-worthy materials?

No.

He collected information that was starting to fuck with his mind and quite possibly his feelings.

Usually Chanwoo wouldn’t prep him until he vocalizes the need to do so, but after the restroom incident, the younger would always prep him even if the older no longer needs it—not that Chanwoo needed to know of course. What Yunhyeong noticed wasn’t exactly subtle details. Other than the constant slow prepping, he realizes that Chanwoo’s holding him more during sex and has surprisingly become somewhat gentle. He was rough with him at first, always pushing him against the cold hard surface, wrapping and pressing his fingers around his neck, slapping his ass, and even biting his shoulder blades or any patch of skin the younger could bite onto. Chanwoo still does it though, but the same intensity is no longer there. It’s as if Chanwoo’s faking his roughness to mask the gentleness. Yunhyeong could feel the soft caress of his back before being being pushed down. Yunhyeong could feel the feather-light touches on his neck before being choked slightly. Yunhyeong could feel the gentle squeeze before his ass was slapped. And Yunhyeong could most definitely feel the soft brushing of lips—the lingering _kisses_ placed on the expanse of his back before he was bitten and marked.

Noticing those things is enough to mess with his head. But experiencing the unexpected was starting to push Yunhyeong to his limits.

Compared to before, Chanwoo never makes out with him while fucking. They would kiss only once or twice and that’s that. Lately though, Yunhyeong was starting to lose count of how many times he was kissed _and_  was kissed back.

What’s worse was that that quick kiss back when they first fucked, that _dream-like_ tender kiss, was back.

That dream-like tender kiss was killing him.

It doesn’t happen all the time though and it's something that Yunhyeong cannot understand no matter how hard he tries to. The tender kiss, along with the gentleness, vanishes whenever he was called on days when Chanwoo saw him with his female classmates. He really doesn’t understand why Chanwoo becomes so rough and angry at him when that happens. Yunhyeong thinks that the younger one might like those girls that he was with, or maybe it was all a coincidence and Chanwoo just had a rough day. Either way, whenever that happens, the younger always pours out his anger on Yunhyeong, and the latter does his best to not only accept, but also return.

Those were the days when Yunhyeong would have trouble walking properly the next day.

It’s becoming dangerous though, Chanwoo’s actions. It’s messing with Yunhyeong faster than he’d ever imagine. Whenever he’s being fucked—when he’s being _held_ , Yunhyeong feels...happy. But when he’s left alone afterwards, he feels empty. There is a dull ache in his chest that always return. Whenever he watches the retreating back of the person he dislikes, he feels a lump forming in the back of his throat as he tries to choke back unwanted tears.

Chanwoo’s dangerous. He didn't stay away. Because of that, he’s now in danger. He’s about to cross the thin line.

He needs to get away.

He has to turn back before it’s too late.

* * *

 Midterms is fast approaching so Chanwoo was fine with it. He doesn’t mind if they meet each other less and less nowadays, so long as he would make up for it once exams are done.

That was what Yunhyeong promised him, to his own surprise, Chanwoo was looking forward to it. And when exams finished, Yunhyeong kept his promise.

Chanwoo, however, is not stupid or dense. He has always been sharp, especially when it comes to Yunhyeong. As days passed, he notices that their secret rendezvous was becoming less frequent. The older one rarely answers his messages. On days when they actually meet, everything was quick. Too quick. Yunhyeong, Chanwoo notes, was too silent for his liking. Something’s definitely going through the older one, and frankly, the younger is starting to become annoyed with the lack of response.

What irks him most is that there has been rumors floating around the school once again.

Song Yunhyeong.

A beautiful senior.

Three weeks.

Amusement park.

Holding hands.

Park.

_Dating._

* * *

Yunhyeong never showed up.

No messages. No notes. No explanation.

Nothing.

Chanwoo still waited for him.


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong had a secret, and Chanwoo found out.

Since the day he was left, they never spoke again.

Every time Chanwoo and Yunhyeong would encounter one another, the younger would simply walk past him, not bothering to spare him a glance. There have been times when Yunhyeong nearly reached out for him, but he hesitated. He always did.

The worst part is, Chanwoo knows.

Chanwoo never believes in rumors, but that changed when he saw her. Nearly 90% of their encounters, he sees Yunhyeong with that rumored senior. She’s beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Petite. Elegant. Flawless. She can even pass off as a professional model. When she’s together with Yunhyeong, they look _perfect_ , as if they were _made_ for each other. She certainly is an eye-catcher, but Chanwoo wonders why she never catches his attention. He wonders why, whenever he sees them together, his eyes automatically falls on  _him._

_Song Yunhyeong_

His name, even by just thinking about it, leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He tries to control the scowl that was about to form, but when he sees Yunhyeong pulling her closer to him after they made eye contact, Chanwoo can’t help but sneer at him before turning around and left.

He really hates him.

“Hey Chan.” Donghyuk speaks after swallowing his food, “What’s up with you and Yunhyeong-hyung, man?” Chanwoo momentarily pauses from eating but resumes as if nothing happened, hoping that his friend didn’t catch anything. “What do you mean?”, “Well, lately you two just...ignore each other? As if you two were never at each other’s throat for the past years?” Donghyuk points out, finishing his juice. Chanwoo sighs heavily and drops his spoon on his plate, “Let’s go, we’ll be late.” He stands up and grabs his bag, ignoring the protests of his friend as he proceeds to exit the cafeteria. “Hey! You haven’t finished!” Donghyuk catches up with him, huffing slightly. “Not hungry.” Chanwoo looks at his phone, idly scrolling. “Chanwoo, what happened?”, “Nothing happened, we just got tired.” He says flatly, but Donghyuk wasn’t buying it. He knows something’s off, he can feel it. “Chanwoo listen—“, “Can we drop this? Look, we’re not fighting each other anymore everyday, isn’t that what you guys wanted?” Chanwoo gives him a sharp glare, making Donghyuk stop in his tracks. He was taken aback, Chanwoo never snapped, especially at him. Sighing deeply, Chanwoo rubs the bridge of his nose, “Sorry...I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He mumbles lowly. Donghyuk shakes himself back to reality and goes over to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. “Hey, I’m also sorry for pushing you. I won’t ask anymore, yeah?” Chanwoo looks at him, giving him a small smile. “Okay good, now let’s go before we really are late.” Donghyuk grins, pushing him to their next class.

* * *

After class, Chanwoo and Donghyuk leaves the school building, immersed in their conversation about their plans over the weekend. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard yelling which was gradually getting louder as they walk. They look around, trying to locate the source, and discovered that the sounds were coming from Yunhyeong and that senior. The senior looks hurt and frustrated while Yunhyeong looks torn. Just a few feet away from them, to their amusement, was an awkward-looking Bobby, who had his head hung low, hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Bobby-hyung!”

Bobby immediately looks up and spots Donghyuk waving at him. He heaves a sigh of relief and gently taps Yunhyeong’s shoulder. “Wha-”, “Is it cool if I’ll go first?” Yunhyeong was confused, he had asked Bobby earlier if he wanted to go first but the latter refused and told him he’ll wait. He was wondering what changed his mind. “Ah...s-sure….” Bobby exhales heavily and pats his shoulder, “Text me when you get home.” He quickly mumbles to him before walking away. Yunhyeong was still puzzled, his eyes following Bobby’s retreating figure until he sees Chanwoo.

Yunhyeong went rigid, his hands becoming cold. Chanwoo stares at him blankly, his eyes seemingly dull. There was no emotion that Yunhyeong can detect. It was empty. He should be glad that his eyes weren’t filled with hate, but why isn’t he? His attention was forcefully stolen by the senior, who had thrown a dirty look at the trio’s way a few seconds ago.

“What was that about, Bobby-hyung?” Donghyuk asks the moment Bobby joins them. “Ugh lovelife problems.” Bobby shrugs as they move to exit the school vicinity. “Aaah so she’s the girlfriend.” Donghyuk hums as they steal one last glance at the two, catching the senior pointing a finger in their direction while still arguing with Yunhyeong. “What’s with her though? Why is she pointing at us?” Chanwoo asks, hoping Bobby would clear things up, but he didn’t. Bobby didn’t know either. “Anyway, let’s go grab some snacks? I’m hungry!” Donghyuk chirps, grinning. Bobby and Chanwoo looks at each other before chuckling. The trio then made their way to a nearby convenience store.

“I feel sorry for her though, from the looks of it, she’ll get dumped and soon be replaced with another girl or maybe a guy. He really can’t keep a relationship.” Chanwoo scoffs, checking his phone again as they were sitting down eating their snacks. Donghyuk stares at him incredulously to which the youngest notices.

“What?”

“What the hell are you saying?”

“Well that’s how it usually goes right?”

“Chanwoo, Yunhyeong-hyung never dates guys. He only dates girls.”

Chanwoo’s eyes widen as he stares at Donghyuk. “What…?”, “It’s true, right Bobby-hyung?” Bobby hums and nods, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, he has only dated girls. And it’s not Yun who dumps, surprisingly it’s him who gets dumped cause he never kisses them.” He says casually, The bit of information made Donghyuk exclaim in disbelief.

“Never??? Even once?”

“Yep. He hasn’t had his first kiss yet.”

After hearing from what Bobby said, Chanwoo’s hand freezes when he was about to bring the food to his mouth. “What do you mean he never had his first kiss?” He asks, because there is no way someone like Yunhyeong had never kissed before. “It means that he’s a virgin through and through. I’ve been his best friend since we were kids, he always tells me updates about his lovelife.” Bobby groans, ruffling his hair while looking outside the window, “I bet later he’ll tell me what had happened earlier.”, “Chanwoo? Everything alright?” Donghyuk had noticed the slight shaking of Chanwoo’s hands. He looks at his friend, seeing a deep frown on his face.

“Yeah man, everythi—”

“Does he go home immediately?”

“Uh...do you mean Yun?”

Bobby raises his hands in surrender when Chanwoo stares at him sharply. “U-uh yeah. He usually does…?” He watches the youngest stand up and grab his bag and marches out of the convenience store, not bothering to say a word to the two.  “Huh...that’s the second time he walked out.” Donghyuk mumbles, trying not to be too concerned. “What happened to those two anyway? I also asked Yun about it but he always changes the subject.” Bobby notes, lowering his hands. Donghyuk only shrugs and carries on eating.

“If that’s the case, all we can do now is just wait.”

* * *

He never thought he would be thankful that Bobby’s house is located right beside Yunhyeong’s, but he sure is thankful now. Donghyuk likes hanging out with both of them so they would always go to Bobby’s house on friday nights, the three of them would spend time playing together while Yunhyeong spends majority of his time out on dates.

As he approaches the house, he spots a familiar figure opening the gate and was about to enter had not he heard his name being called in anger. Yunhyeong jumps slightly when he hears this tone and he looks behind to see a fuming Chanwoo.

“C-Chanwoo….?”

“You lying fuck.”

Yunhyeong’s breath hitches a bit, his hand balling up. He had to deal with a lot of shit this day and he was hoping to end his day peacefully. Now, he knows it won’t happen anymore, he had dug his grave in the beginning, and he’s in it too deep. He can no longer escape. The only thing left to do was to fill it in along with himself. Yunhyeong hopes, however, that the burial could be delayed.

“Can...can we talk about it tomorrow? I can explain.”

“What’s there to explain, Bobby-hyung told us.”

The older one closes his eyes and sighs in defeat. Looks like his secret was out, and the person who he lied to is now demanding answers. There’s no turning back now.

No.

Yunhyeong knew from the beginning that once he told Chanwoo on that night, he can never go back.

Chanwoo watches as Yunhyeong makes his way to the main door, leaving the gate open for him. Figuring that it was an indication for him to follow, he did so. He follows Yunhyeong into the house, up to the second floor, and into his room. Once inside, Chanwoo closes the door a little to harsh than intended, but he didn’t care. He is too busy glaring daggers into the back of Yunhyeong’s head. Even if they were standing far apart from each other, Yunhyeong can feel the intensity of his stare as if they were a centimeter apart.

“What do you want…”

The nerve of the bastard. Yunhyeong had been caught, but he refuses to face him and look him in the eyes.

“Why did you lie?”

“About what?”

Yunhyeong’s playing dumb and Chanwoo’s patience is running out. In two long strides, he crosses the room and grabs Yunhyeong’s arm, forcefully turning him around so that he can look at him. “Playtime is over, Song.” He growls at him, glaring at the shocked man right in front of him. “You only date girls and you never kissed anyone.” Yunhyeong tenses up, trying his best to keep eye contact with him. He takes a moment before he answers, swallowing thickly. “Do I need to tell you that?”, “Fuck you, Song. You told me the exact opposite back at the party, you fucking liar. Now tell me!” Yunhyeong’s lower lip wobbles slightly, but he purses his lips together. “Fine. Yeah I never kissed someone before. I never told you that because you’d tease me endlessly about not having my first kiss even if I dated countless girls. There. Happy?” The older one bites back, trying to keep the shakiness of his voice under control. “Well why wouldn’t you even kiss them in the first place?? Are you stupid?”, “I can’t, okay?!” Chanwoo’s grip loosens on his arm as he takes a step back. He did not expect Yunhyeong to yell at him, in fact, he did not expect him to yell at all. “I just...I just can’t. You think that I don’t try but I do! And I just can’t! Whenever I try, I always hesitate and in the end, I don’t.” Yunhyeong huffs, frustrated and slightly breathless.

“...why did you kiss me then?”

“You kissed me first, mind you.”

“Don’t your exes try to kiss you??”

“They do, but I always avoid it. Afterwards, they break up with me.”

“Wow, you know you’re really a loser. I don’t give a shit if you haven’t kissed anyone, but to think that you actually lied to me about it? To what, not be teased? To continue to look cool and not lose all the girls who likes you?? Is that what you’re only good at, huh? Lie? What you told me were mostly lies. How would I even know that you’re not lying right now? That you’re just making that shi—”

Chanwoo stops in the middle of his rant when he looks at Yunhyeong. His eyes are downcasted, his shoulders slumped in defeat, his face tired. The stream of words that was about to leave his mouth dies in his throat as he falls silent and simply stares at the other.

“...is it true that you never had sex before?” Chanwoo asks quietly.

“...yes.”

The reply that Chanwoo dreads to hear slips out of his enemy’s lips, and he never felt furious until this moment happened. “You know what? You’re full of lies and I hate that. I feel manipulated because of you. Fuck you. I don’t want to see you ever again!” Chanwoo spat angrily at him as he grips his arm tightly and shoves him away. He turns around and makes his way to the door when he feels a hand grabbing his wrist. “W-wait!” Chanwoo jerks his arm away and stares into Yunhyeong’s eyes filled with shock, the older must not have expected him to react as if he was touched by fire. They stared at each other for a few moments, Chanwoo’s expression was blank and Yunhyeong didn’t know what was going on inside his head.

“I hate you.”

Chanwoo tears his gaze from the frozen Yunhyeong and leaves the room. He didn't care why Yunhyeong inhaled sharply. He didn’t care why Yunhyeong teared up. As Chanwoo makes his way down and out of the house, he didn’t care why Yunhyeong choked back a sob.

He didn’t care about him anymore.

* * *

After a rather fine day, Bobby gets ready to hit the sheets and call it a night. Nothing much happened today, and Bobby was happy about it. There were no new assignments, no upcoming quizzes, and no projects to stress about. He is worried though. Yunhyeong hadn’t called him like he used to, he didn’t even drop by his place to talk about what happened earlier with his girlfriend (or ex-girlfriend, Bobby mused.) He tried to contact him, but he never picked up. Bobby thinks that he might have gone to bed early. Maybe his day was not as pleasing than Bobby’s.

Bobby was about to turn the lights off when his phone rang. Hearing the familiar ringtone, he walks back to his bed and picks up his phone, answering the call. “Hey dude, you finally called.” There was total silence on the other end, making Bobby confused. “Yun?” He sits down on the bed, concentrating on the silence in hopes of hearing something. Maybe Yunhyeong accidentally called him in his sleep, or maybe he had pressed on the mute button without knowing. Either way, there’s still nothing that he’s hearing from the other end, and frankly, it was making him worry.

Just when he was about to end the call, Bobby finally heard something. Instead of feeling relieved, his worry doubles as he slowly stands up. “Hey….Yunhyeong…” There it is again. Another sniffle. “Hey, what is it?” He asks in a gentler tone. “J-Jiwon-ah….” Bobby’s chest aches upon hearing Yunhyeong’s broken voice and sob. “I...I think I really like someone…” Bobby stops in the middle of opening his door to escape. Yunhyeong is crying...because he likes someone? Why would he even cry over it? “Uh...that’s great man? Congrats…? Why are—”, “I did something stupid, Jiwon-ah…” Yunhyeong sobs out loud that Bobby was this close to run to his window and jump out of it in order to get to him faster.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I’m a fucking idiot, why the fuck did I do that?”

“Yun, I’m not getting—”

“The person I really like doesn’t want to see me anymore, Jiwon! I did something stupid and now they hate me!”

Bobby falls silent, not knowing what to say as he helplessly listen to his best friend cry.

“Yun…”

“T-that person hates me...I-I hear that word all the time, b-but…”

“But…?”

“I-it’s the first time, Jiwon. It’s the first time that that person directly told me they hate me.”

“Yun…”

 

“J-Jiwon-ah...the person I l-love...hates...me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got back at the dorm yesterday and i was able to finally write this! i'm sorry for the delay! i'm aiming to finish this fic by this week or next! i hope this chapter is enough, i feel that it's short but i already included all that i needed to. i hope you all enjoyed this! thank you so much!! uwu
> 
> anyway yeah, that's the, uh, plot twist uwu. i was leaving hints in the previous chapters but irdk if the hints were obvious or something but yeah, that's the twist. and oh my god now that i reread it it's such a lame twist wtf i'm so sorry y^y i hope you guys still enjoyed it hhhh


	4. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong won't give up. He will continue to push until he hits a dead end.

Yunhyeong had to fix this. He had to fix the mess he started. But how can he fix something when the other is always avoiding him?

 _‘Don’t blame him!’_ Yunhyeong scolds himself, _‘He has every right to be mad at you.’_ He needs to try his best. He doesn’t want to give up.

He can’t.

Saying that Yunhyeong feels discouraged whenever Chanwoo ignores him is an understatement, but that doesn’t mean that he will stop. He went as far as texting him daily, but he had to stop when Chanwoo threatened to block his number. It was a huge risk and he could possibly ruin majority if not all chances of fixing if his number was blocked.

He’ll continue to try.

* * *

 

Donghyuk notices how Yunhyeong tries to get Chanwoo’s attention, and he always sees how Chanwoo shuts him out. He _was_ right, something happened between the two. It’s weird though, seeing how desperate Yunhyeong is. Donghyuk thinks that the older one won’t give up though, he can see the fire in his eyes, the same fire Donghyuk had seen in Chanwoo’s back then.

Only, the fire in Chanwoo’s eyes had gone out.

“Hey Chanwoo, what really happened between you two?” Donghyuk asks as they take their respective seats once they arrived at their classroom. Truth be told, he was expecting the younger to react aggressively, glare, sneer, hiss—anything that shows his frustration regarding the topic. But Chanwoo merely shrugs,  “I really hate being lied to. Liars should just burn in hell.” He says monotonously while rummaging in his bag for his pen.

This brought about confusion to Donghyuk. He does know how much Chanwoo values the truth, but he’s not sure how that’s connected to Yunhyeong. Those two are never in good terms, and he’s sure that they never had an actual conversation due to their constant fighting. “What does that got to do with Yunhyeong-hyung?” Donghyuk asks, but he never got a response as the bell rang and their professor had entered.

* * *

That night, Yunhyeong was seated on his bed, hugging his legs. He’s staring at his phone right in front of him, nervously chewing his lower lip as he ponders on whether he should text him one more time or not. _‘He might really block my number…’_ Yunhyeong repeatedly tells himself. He really shouldn’t take the risk, but no matter how many times he tells himself, his hand is already reaching out for his phone. Before he knows it, he has already sent messages to Chanwoo.

 

 _‘_ _Before you block me, please hear me out._

_This will be the last time, I swear.’_

 

It’s there. Yunhyeong can no longer take it back.

All he can do now is wait.

* * *

 

Ever since he confronted him, Chanwoo seems to always feel drained whenever he sees him around. He’s tired. He’s tired from all the text messages, from hearing his voice calling his name whenever they see each other, seeing him, from... _caring_.

As he lies on his bed and stares at his ceiling, he recalls the night when they had sex. Yes he was annoyed at him, he always is. They’ve been enemies for so long that it’s natural to get annoyed just by knowing he exists. He hates him so much.

_But why?_

He sighs deeply and covers his eyes with his arm. They’ve hated each other for so long, he can no longer remember the exact day that he started hating Yunhyeong, or the other way around. He moves his arm away when he feels his phone vibrate twice, reaching out to grab it, frowning when he sees the sender.

 

_‘Before you block me, please hear me out._

_This will be the last time, I swear.’_

 

Chanwoo’s really getting tired of the constant texts coming from the older one. He can always block him, he _can_ block him now. But when he remembers what he saw at Yunhyeong’s house, what he _heard_ , he can’t bring himself to do it.

 

_‘Fine._

_Really???_

_Make it quick._

_Can...can I call you?_

_Whatever can make it quick, just do it.’_

 

After he sent the reply, Chanwoo expected that Yunhyeong would immediately call him. It’s been two minutes, however, yet still nothing. He’s seriously contemplating on whether he should be the one to make the call or not. Chanwoo finds himself about to press the call button when his phone rang, signaling an incoming call. He stares at the name flashing on his screen for a few seconds, debating if he should really accept it or not. Chanwoo wants to finish this, so he sighs and accepts.

“H-hello…?”

“Just get to the point.”

“I’m sorry I lied to you. I was just...scared that if you found out then you might use it against me, especially since we hate each other. I-I mean, that’s what enemies usually do, right? When they get information like that, it could certainly ruin the other.”

“You told me that lame excuse a few days ago.”

“A-ah...well…”

“If that’s what you want to explain, then there’s really not much to talk about.”

“W-wait!”

“You avoided me for so long and when I found out, you tried to get my attention for days, texting me all the time, for this again? Wow, that’s amazing.”

“I-it’s not—”

“You said this’ll be the last, you better damn sure make it the last because I am really blocking you—”

“I like you!” 

Chanwoo falls silent, eyes wide. He thinks he might’ve heard it wrong.

“What…?”

“....I….I like you…”

Oh. He did not hear it wrong.

“You-”

“You obviously noticed why I avoided you, right?”

“Obviously. Not interacting with you is the best thing that had happened in my life, I felt absolutely free. I prefer you do that again.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side, but Chanwoo paid no attention to it. He was waiting for a reply, preferably Yunhyeong agreeing that he will avoid him for good this time. He did not get that reply though.

“I…” His voice, Chanwoo notes, is shaky. “I realized that...I like you, a...a lot. A-and I avoided you because of that.”

For the first time since he and Yunhyeong first argued, Chanwoo became speechless. Yunhyeong likes him? Since when? If he liked him way before, then why does he continue to argue with him? If he just recently liked him, then why did he even _like_ him?

“H-hey...are you still there?”

Chanwoo realizes that he has been quiet for quite a while now, he can pick up the nervous tone in Yunhyeong’s voice.

_Song Yunhyeong_

“You…”

_Liar_

“Huh? W-what about me…”

“Hah...wow Song, so _this_ is how you get the girls.”

_Just stop_

“You even lie to them, huh? How do you do it? What do you tell them? Do you lie to them about your previous relationships? Telling them that, what, they’re the one that you’ve always liked? That you’ve always wanted? What, do you also avoid them? And then run after them? You deceive them into thinking that they’re the one that you want? Manipulate them into dating you when you really don’t like them at all? And when they find out, you try to fix it with them to avoid getting dumped. Isn’t that what you wanted? To get dumped? So that you can get another one?”

“T-that’s not true! I’m not lying to you! I really do like—”

“What makes you think that I’ll believe you when you lied to me already, Song. And it was a pretty big one too.”

“Chan—”

“You should stop now. Liars will always be liars. I don’t deal with lying, manipulative fuckers like you.”

* * *

Yunhyeong sits frozen on his bed, his wide eyes staring at the wall, the deafening beep of the call that was ended continues to ring in his ears. He blew it. There’s nothing else he can do. It’s over.

His grip slackens as his phone slides from his palm, hitting the rather forgiving surface of the bed. Slowly, small droplets of tears begin to roll down his cheek, dripping down onto the fabric of his pants.

A strangled sob was heard before being muffled by the his hands, and soon the pillow.

And so he cries.

He cries and cries until he’s washed away into a dreamless sleep filled with never ending tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay originally this wouldn't be a separate chapter but i have a feeling that this can stand alone as a single chapter so here it is. if it can't stand then omg i'm so sorry aljfnasf i hope you all enjoy this though. 
> 
> don't worry though, this is just the first update, there'll be a second one following shortly uwu


	5. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo has been thinking. Finally, he comes to his senses.

It was nearly eight fifteen in the morning.

Usually Yunhyeong would have been texting him to hurry up so that they could go to school. He’s an early bird, as Bobby has observed since childhood. He always insists to go to school an hour early. They live relatively close to their university, a twenty-minute walk at most, but he still insists.

But it’s nearly eight fifteen, and Yunhyeong isn't answering his phone.

Bobby figures that it might be similar to last time. Yunhyeong had a hungover and wasn’t able to inform him ahead that he won’t be going to school, but he’s sure that Yunhyeong certainly does not have a hungover today. He rarely drinks, and when he does, it’s only at college parties. The last college party that Yunhyeong attended was weeks ago, where he was ditched by the older to go rest at a vacant guest room.

He decides to drop by his house and check on him before going to school, maybe he got sick and was still asleep. When he reaches the other’s house, he’s greeted by Yunhyeong’s mother. She looks worried, and it was too early to be wearing a deep frown. Out of respect, Bobby asked what was bothering her. Only then was he informed that Yunhyeong won’t be going to school out of exhaustion from crying all night. Worried sick, he asked if he could see him.

With her permission, Bobby proceeds up to Yunhyeong’s room and silently enters. He immediately notices the wet streaks painting his best friend’s blotched and swollen cheeks. Bobby feels his throat tighten when he sees the fresh batch of tears slowly falling from the corner of the eyes of his sleeping best friend. Gently, he wipes his cheeks dry as best as he can with his handkerchief before pulling up the blankets up. Bobby gently caresses his hair and worriedly stares at his best friend’s tired face before turning around and leaving for school.

* * *

When Bobby arrives at school, he was greeted by Donghyuk and Chanwoo. He grins and waves excitedly while running towards them. “Hyung! You made it!” Donghyuk laughs, “When have I been late anyway?” Donghyuk and Chanwoo merely replies with a look that made Bobby hit their arms, the three exploding in laughter. “Where’s Yunhyeong-hyung?” Donghyuk asks, looking behind Bobby to see if the older was following. “He won’t be coming, he’s exhausted.” Bobby replies. “What? But it’s nearly exams, hyung! And you told us that he’d come even when he’s sick.” Donghyuk states in surprise. “I don’t think he can though, he exhausted from crying. He can’t even wake—” Bobby cuts himself, realizing that he just said that right in front of Yunhyeong’s enemy.

Donghyuk and Chanwoo are stunned. Yunhyeong? Crying? “What do you mean by that, hyung?” Donghyuk asks, suddenly worried for the well-being of the other while Chanwoo remains silent. “No, I uh...said too much. You weren’t supposed to know that. You might taunt him.” Bobby mumbles, staring at Chanwoo. The youngest, however, shakes his head, “I won’t, I promise.”, “I’ll make sure he won’t, Bobby-hyung! Now please tell us, we’re worried.” Bobby purses his lips when he sees the expression of Donghyuk. Why is it so hard for anyone to say no to him?

“He cried the entire night until he passed out. When I checked on him, he was crying in his sleep.”

“Why?”

“I...don’t know. He never told me anything.”

“Bobby-hyung, what was the last thing he told you about?”

“I can’t tell you that, Chanwoo. You might-”

“I won’t.”

“No Chanwoo, it’s already a mistake that I told you about last night-”

“Jiwon-hyung _please._ ”

“...it was the night after we saw him and his ex. He told me he had someone he really likes but that someone doesn’t want to see him anymore and that they hate him.”

Chanwoo’s stomach drops, his fingers turning into ice as guilt is rapidly eating him. _He’s_ the reason why Yunhyeong cried himself to sleep.

_Was...he really telling the truth?_

Throughout the day, Chanwoo couldn’t focus on anything, he’s bothered and continues to think if last night was a lie or not. While in class, he continues to check his phone for a reply.

He never got one.

* * *

 

Once they were finaly dismissed, Chanwoo stealthily escapes and rushes over to Yunhyeong’s house in hopes that Donghyuk, or worse Bobby, won’t catch him. Unfortunately for him, while waiting outside, he hears his name called from behind. Chanwoo closes his eyes and mentally curses before turning around and facing Bobby who, on the other hand, does not look surprised about his questionable presence. Yunhyeong’s mother opens the door and immediately greets Bobby, who greets her back warmly.

“Ah! Who is he, Jiwon?”

“Hm? Oh that’s Yun’s classmate, he came here to give Yun notes on the lessons that he missed earlier.”

“Oh! He would really appreciate that. Come in, you two!”

“Ah sorry auntie but I can’t, I need to help my mom with something.”

“Aw that’s a shame, feel free to drop by later okay, Jiwon?”

“Will do, thank you.”

Bobby turns to a stunned-looking Chanwoo. He said nothing to the younger. He merely pats his shoulder, gives him one last look and a nod, before he heads to his own house.

_You know what to do._

Gulping softly, Chanwoo smiles at Yunhyeong’s mother before following her to Yunhyeong’s room, listening to his mother’s concern over her son. Upon arriving at his room, his mother was about to knock but Chanwoo sees her hand hesitate. When he was about to ask her, she merely smiles and whispers, “Yun...he’s crying again.” Chanwoo’s confused as to how she knows but decides to not question it as she finally knocks. “Yun? A classmate of yours is here to give you notes.” Chanwoo suddenly feels nervous, clenching and unclenching his fists as he waits. He stiffens when he hears his voice, hoarse and weak, “Please let Bobby in.” Chanwoo begins to panic, he looks at Yunhyeong’s mom, expecting her to tell him that he’s not Bobby. But his mother smiles at him and quietly tells him to enter, leaving him behind.

Chanwoo takes a few deep breaths, a thousand thoughts running in his head. He looks up in determination and finally opens the door, stepping inside.

 

* * *

When Yunhyeong heard the door open and close, he sighs deeply. _‘Bobby really is stubborn.’_ He thinks to himself before wiping his cheeks and looks at him, about to say something but instead he lets out a small gasp.

He’s not Bobby.

Chanwoo notices the obvious tensing up of the older, but what he notices more is the mess that he is right now. Swollen face and lips, eyes tired and bloodshot, cheeks hurriedly wiped dry, and tears that were about to spill.

There was absolute silence, both too afraid to speak. But when Chanwoo catches sight of a small tear running down, he sighs and lets his bag drop to the floor while approaching him. Yunhyeong stares at him with a calculated gaze, watching him sitting right beside him and taking out a handkerchief. He sees Chanwoo making a move to wipe his cheek, but he flinches away, causing him to pause.

Yunhyeong stares at the handkerchief then shifts his eyes down to his blanket, “Why are you here…” He whispers shakily, “You’re not my classmate, and you can’t be here to give me notes since you’re younger than me.” He begins to play with his blanket, swallowing thickly, “And you can’t tell me that you’re giving Bobby’s notes. Last time he gave me his notes, they mostly consist of random doodles.” He adds hastily, trying to breathe calmly.  

Chanwoo retracts his hand, staring at him as he gathers his thoughts. “Bobby-hyung told us.”, “Told you what?” Yunhyeong spares a quick glance before staring down at his blanket again. “That you cried last night.” The older one stiffens and grips his blanket tightly.

“So what? Here to make fun of me again? Didn’t believe Bobby so you came here to check if I lied to him? And to call me a liar again and tell me that you hate me? Well sorry for wasting your time, but I’m well aware of that fact.”

“Hey—”

“You need to stop sticking your nose into other people’s business, really.”

“Did you check your phone?”

“It’s—what?”

“Check your phone.”

“Why would I?”

“Yunhyeong-hyung, please just check your phone.”

Yunhyeong’s breath hitches, this was the first time that Chanwoo said his name _and_ called him hyung. His hand automatically reaches for his phone under his pillow and turns it on. Chanwoo watches in silence, waiting as Yunhyeong was now checking the numerous messages.

 

_‘Hey._

_Bobby-hyung told us what happened._

_Is it true?_

_……_

_Why aren’t you answering._

_Are you even reading this????_

_...hey…._

_Look...I’m sorry._

_Can we talk?_

_I’m on my way to your house._

_I’m outside now._

_Answer me please._

_Yunhyeong-hyung please.’_

 

Yunhyeong nearly jumped when he feels Chanwoo holds his other hand. He slowly looks at the younger who was staring at their hands. “I’ve...done a lot of thinking last night and earlier too. And by a lot I really mean _a lot._ ” Chanwoo starts off slowly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Yunhyeong’s hand.

“The...the night when we first had sex, I left immediately. I...I was honestly, uh...confused at what I felt. I couldn’t remove you from my mind after that, I can’t remove the image of you in pleasure because of me.” He pauses and swallows, Yunhyeong thinks that he himself isn’t breathing.

“When...when I heard the rumors that you had a girlfriend, I felt...weird. When Bobby-hyung told us that she really was your girlfriend, I felt my chest burn. I didn’t like it.” Chanwoo licks his lips, exhaling shakily.

“When I confronted you last time, I didn’t finish what I wanted to say because I saw the look on your face. You looked so tired and defeated. Even if I was angry, I just...can’t bring myself to lash out anymore.” Chanwoo glances at him, seeing Yunhyeong stare at him with wide eyes.

“When…when I left after lashing out, I heard your sob. I...I had the feeling that I need to apologize, but I was still annoyed and my pride got the best of me.” Chanwoo whispers softly, “Honestly, I should feel annoyed when you kept trying to get my attention even when I avoided you. It felt wrong, I don’t know why but it felt so wrong whenever I avoided you.” He adds with a weak chuckle.

“When...when you told me you liked me, I was shocked. But deep down, I...think I knew it already. After having sex, you were still clingy. You rarely insult me lately, and there _are_ times when I can pick up traces of fondness in your sarcastic replies. I...find myself noticing just now that my behavior towards you changed a bit too. I think you also notice it, especially during and after sex.” He looks up at him. Yunhyeong blinks in surprise, slowly nodding when he figures that Chanwoo was waiting for an answer.

“But I didn’t want to hope. You might be lying to me again. I’ve said this a thousand times already, but since you lied to me before, you can lie to me again.” Chanwoo admits quietly, staring directly into his eyes. He can see the tears building up again.

“W-what...what are you trying to say?” Yunhyeong asks with a shaky voice. Chanwoo looks at him and reaches out to gently wipe a stray tear away. “I’m sorry, Yunhyeong-hyung. I...I hope you can forgive me for everything. For calling you a slut and a liar. For not believing you even when you tried to explain. For...for hating you because of a stupid reason..” He whispers softly, squeezing his hand gently.

Yunhyeong shakes his head, his lower lip trembling as he tries to hold back his tears. “N-no I’m the one who s-should be asking for forgiveness—” Chanwoo cuts him off and shakes his head. “There’s no need, I...I forgive you.” Yunhyeong lets out a small whimper, his eyes turning glassy with tears that are threatening to spill. “P-please don’t joke, I-I can’t handle this anymore if you’re joking.” He murmurs softly, covering his mouth with his free hand. Chanwoo sighs and releases his hand and opens his arms for him, beckoning him with a smile.

Seeing the gesture, Yunhyeong sobs out and launches forward, wrapping his arms around Chanwoo in a tight embrace. He cries his feelings out, apologizing profusely as Chanwoo hugs him back tight, mumbling his soft apologies to him while rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Yunhyeong cries out his worries, of being ignored by Chanwoo after the night they first had sex, of not being able to fix his mistakes, of _losing_ him. Chanwoo whispers how sorry he is for leaving him behind without saying anything, for being overwhelmed with his feelings and not giving him a chance, for ignoring him, for _saying_ that he hated him.

Yunhyeong repeatedly apologizes while Chanwoo continues to hush him while mumbling “It’s okay,” and “I’m so sorry.” With Yunhyeong in his arms, Chanwoo slowly leans back and lies down, allowing the other to rest on his chest. He kisses his forehead softly, causing Yunhyeong to pause from crying and sniffle. He looks up at him in question, only to widen his eyes as Chanwoo leans down and captures his lips in a soft and slow kiss. After recovering from shock, Yunhyeong closes his eyes and kisses him back before pulling back from the kiss to ask him, “W-why would you k-kiss me…?” Chanwoo finds himself shrugging, smiling softly at him “I just...wanted to. It felt right.”

Those words brings a new batch of tears as Yunhyeong hiccups, “D-does that mean... “ Chanwoo sighs softly, unwrapping one arm just to wipe his tears away. “I don’t know yet, but...we’ll see how it goes.” Yunhyeong cries when he sees that warm smile and hugs him again. Chanwoo whispers comforting words to him while caressing his hair in hopes to calm him down.

After successfully calming him down, Chanwoo notices Yunhyeong’s droopy eyes and tired features. “You should go to sleep.” he mumbles, running his fingers through his hair. Yunhyeong shakes his head and tightens his hug on him. “You’re tired.”, “And that means that you have to go.” He says with a small voice. Chanwoo chuckles softly, “Who knew that you’re also clingy even outside of sex?” He teases lightly before his smile grows fond, “I won’t be going anywhere.” Yunhyeong looks up at him, eyes searching for reassurance. Chanwoo wipes his tears again and kisses his forehead, gently guiding Yunhyeong’s head to rest on his shoulder. “Sleep.” He whispers, watching how the older one’s eyes flutter closed, his breathing soon evens out.

While Yunhyeong is asleep, Chanwoo carefully wipes his face dry. He continues to caress his hair in hopes to soothe him, paying attention to his facial expressions. Whenever he sees the slightest frown, he leans down and places a lingering kiss on his forehead before whispering to him that he’s still with him.

The sound of a door opening causes Chanwoo to snap his attention towards the door and sees Yunhyeong’s mother peeking. He looks down at Yunhyeong still peacefully asleep on his chest and begins to internally panic. How will he explain to her what had happen? And about their current position too? Instead of wanting answers, Yunhyeong’s mother simply smiles. She offers to call his parents to inform him that he might be going home late, considering the possibility that Yunhyeong may wake up in a few.

Chanwoo ponders on the offer, he looks down at the serene expression of the man who continues to hug him tight despite finally being able to sleep peacefully. He looks at her and gives his landline number to her orally.

 

“Please you tell them that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here's the other update hhhhhhhhh i tried my best but i still feel like this is janfjaf. i hope you all enjoy it!!


End file.
